


A Wicked Habit

by timahina



Series: Predator Week 2019 [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, F/M, Hand Jobs, Predatorshipping Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: On a warm night, Serena would smell the sweet flowers and Yuri always found an open window.





	A Wicked Habit

The dead of night, a waxing moon overhead, and the sweet sultry scent of lavender and fresh rain wafting through the wind. A perfect such night to climb through the window of a princess and serenade to her, seduce her and have her succumb to any such desires he brought along with him. Her room in the tower was the only such with any privacy to allow such endeavors. And his intentions were quite clear as a guard heard a fumble into the room and Yuri made a quick dash, raising his duel disk.

A guard trapped with a paper prison wouldn’t stand in his way.

He turned back, thinking she’d be blushing and bashful as he presented a gift to her; the finest flower that he could find within the gardens surrounding the tower. One he was certain caught her eye more than once. She took it and their fingers brushed against each other. This was it. This was when she’d beg him. That was how the songs and storybooks had gone – that was how the princess would act as he ravished her.

Well, normally.

Yuri shuddered, his hands grasping onto the sheets as he nearly bit through his bottom lip. It was better to have a bloody lip than vocally express how much he enjoyed Serena’s tongue swirling around the tip of his cock and reveal how sensitive he really was.

“F-fuck, y-you!” His voice was shaky as Serena grasped onto his hips, trying to steady him as she tried to engulf him deeper into her mouth without him hurting her. But knowing her, he was in more danger of being hurt in this position.

Her firm grip at the base and what he could swear was a smirk as his hands fumbled into her hair, loosening the knot as his fingers clutched deep, nails practically digging into her scalp. He tried to steady his breathing, listening to the sucking noises and watching as her eyes met his and a sudden rush of embarrassment flooded him – though not nearly enough to halt the enjoyment of the show before him.

Serena removed her mouth from him, her eyes still upon his as she tentatively licked from the tip to the base. Slow and purposeful and he was certain she felt every tremor upon his skin.

Evil, absolutely evil and sickening – _he_ was supposed to be teasing her such and watch the tears creep into her eyes as she cried from desperation. It wasn’t supposed to be him moaning with a wounded lip, blood dripping from his bottom lip and threatening to leave a trail down his chin.

Serena stood up, pushing him back further into the bed as she climbed on top of him. Perhaps this was the moment now where she would succumb, ask for a night where she would be ravished and allow him to rip her clothes off with his teeth and make her scream into the night. The thought alone made him twitch, reach forward and grab onto her arms, pulling her close for a searing kiss.

She didn’t push him away but rather, reciprocated and their tongues swirled together, and teeth clacked together, each trying to be the one who ultimately took control of the situation. But such ambitions were far beyond him as he quickly realized as her hands were between them and she hadn’t given up and instead, it was her hands upon his cock rather than her lips and she squeezed.

The feeling was enough for him to moan into the kiss, sharp intakes of breath through his nose. Her touch was not gentle on him and neither were her lips against his wound, but he didn’t want that. That was not how _this_ princess regarded him.

His hands moved to around her waist, wishing she was naked – wishing he was naked. But no amount of clothes could hide how feverish he felt in this moment, how the barrier their clothes provided was the only protection afforded to them to stop from going too far. From the lust in her hazy green eyes, she wanted the same – the same maddening desire to succumb and allow whatever happened to happen.

“Fa- _ster_ … Serena!”

His mouth against her neck, his warm and heavy breath against her rushing pulse as his hand snuck between her legs and under the skirt. Yuri was pleased she enjoyed this, having her wet against his fingers because of him and there was slightly less shame to find the same red blush upon her cheeks that were on his – surely from the heat of the room and the night air.

The only noises were their heavy breathing, the barely stifled moans and the hands desperate against the other. Yuri keep feel the knot in his stomach tug deeper and deeper and his fingers were not so slow and teasing, no longer in the mood and instead desired to see her shake atop of him.

He bit her neck, barely suppressing his moan of ecstasy as he came all over her hands, her moans right in his ear as she followed a few moments after.

They fell back against the bed and stayed as such, not wishing for their minds and bodies to return back to normal and snap out of the lustful haze around them, to realize stickiness was not a comfortable sensation against cloth and being half-exposed, even behind a locked door, didn’t feel right atop a rustled blanket.

Yuri scrunched up his face as he felt Serena’s hand clutch onto his chest – that was sure to leave a stain. He raised his head up slightly, his hand with the wet fingers brushing into her hair. Her face too held the same expression; that wasn’t what she wanted.

“Not today, huh?” She asked and he shook his head, watching as she pulled herself up a bit. He was certain she was bound to kiss him to exacerbate the cut on his lip or put her dirty hands all over his face and hair as some kind of devious last word. But no, instead she laid her head on his shoulder and her hand was right above his heart – clutching tightly to his shirt.

The books were always happy once the prince climbed into the tower, defeated the guard and all other enemies as he reunited with the princess and they lived happily ever after. There was a tower holding away a beautiful girl above all and a boy below who watched her, but he was no prince and she no princess. And the only happiness they were granted were the touches beneath the moonlight and even then, they were limited lest there be another false panic.


End file.
